Golf is enjoyed by a wide variety of players—players of different genders and dramatically different ages and/or skill levels. Golf is somewhat unique in the sporting world in that such diverse collections of players can play together in golf events, even in direct competition with one another (e.g., using handicapped scoring, different tee boxes, in team for mats, etc.), and still enjoy the golf outing or competition. These factors, together with the increased availability of golf programming on television (e.g., golf tournaments, golf news, golf history, and/or other golf programming) and the rise of well-known golf superstars, at least in part, have increased golf's popularity in recent years, both in the United States and across the world.
Golfers at all skill levels seek to improve their performance and sometimes they can lose their golf balls after a poor swing or mishit during practice due to a relatively large green playing field, often having to forego searching for their lost golf balls and constantly replace their golf balls. Manufacturers of all types of golf equipment have responded to these demands, and in recent years, the industry has witnessed dramatic changes and improvements in golf equipment and related devices. For example, a wide range of different golf ball models now are available, with balls designed to track their locations, expedite searches for lost golf balls, and complement specific swing speeds and/or other player characteristics or preferences. Golf clubs also have been modified to include multiple variations, such as variations in the loft angle, lie angle, offset features, and weighting characteristics of the club head (e.g., draw biased club heads, fade biased club heads, neutrally weighted club heads, etc.). Moreover, the club heads may be combined with a variety of different shafts, e.g., from different manufacturers; having different stiffness, flex points, kick points, or other flexion characteristics, etc.; made from different materials; etc. Between the available variations in shafts and club heads, there are literally hundreds of different club head/shaft combinations available to the golfer.
Additionally, mobile devices and computer systems have been utilized to obtain data from golf equipment and to provide analysis and other data based on the obtained data. They also have been employed to video record athletes' motion before and after swinging. The obtained data and analysis and the recorded motions may aid golfers to improve their performance and body mechanics.
Despite the aforementioned golf balls, golf clubs, and mobile devices, currently those equipment and devices still lack certain electronic components and interaction with each other in manners that can more efficiently and accurately obtain and transmit golf-related data. As such, there remains a need for a golf system that is improved over what is known in the art and which solves the above deficiencies.